


I'll show them all how to hold you close and tight

by Highonieroine



Series: One Shots/Off-Series [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bondage, But also such a fucKING DOM, Consent, Dom/sub relationship, Foreplay, Frank also uses a blindfold on Gee, Frank masturbates Gee, Frerard, GERARD IS A SUB ASF, Gerard is tied up to the headboard, Im not sure tho, Kinks, Lube (because Frank is a nice man), M/M, Masturbation, Okay lets start tagging, Orgasms denials (I almost forgot), Smut, THIS MAN IS A BOTTOOOOM, Teasing, This is like porn but with a plot, Top!Frank, Will add tags if anything is missing, bottom!Gerard, bottom!gee, cockring, frank is a sweetheart, i think thats all, okay its time I stop, oversensitivity, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highonieroine/pseuds/Highonieroine
Summary: Gerard has a sub kink.Gerard also has a boyfriend.Frank has a dom kink.Frank doesn't know about his boyfriend's kink.Gerard doesn't know about Frank's kink either.What will happen when both find out?//S M U T





	I'll show them all how to hold you close and tight

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to post this fic on my wattpad account but idk why (maybe my laggy connexion) but it kept saying "Can't publish right now" so I'm publishing it here first instead 
> 
> Enjoy this smutty fic!

[August 28th, 11:45]

{Gerard's POV}

Mikey and I were sitting at a small, poorly-decorated table in our local coffee shop of New Jersey, each a cup of coffee in front of us. Inside the coffee shop, the local news channel was playing as a background white noise, and some people were chattering. Mikey was staring at me as I was tapping my fingers nervously against the side of my mug. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"I... I need your help." I said, my eyes still fixed on the table.

"What can I do for you, little one?"

"Mikey..."

My brother knew. He knew me better than I did myself. He knew what this was all about.

"I... I haven't told him yet."

"What do you mean?" he said in a more serious tone.

"I didn't tell him. About the... You know."

Mikey quirked an eyebrow, but then it hit him like a train. His jaw slacked open at the realization, and he opened his arms in a friendly hug, which I gladly accepted. I sat down on the bench next to him and slid my arms around his waist, resting my head against his chest. I could hear his heart beating, a small but well-built rhythm, and it calmed me down for a short while.

"Gerard, how did you even survive all this time? You know you need this. You need to be loved and be taken care of. Damn..."

I felt my heart ripping open in my chest and my eyes filled with tears.

"Shhh.. It's okay, lil' buddy, it's okay..." Mikey reassured me while petting my hair. I knew this meant nothing to him; he's been comforting me ever since our grandmother died in 2004. He's always been there to help me out. When we were kids, I used to bring my blanket into his room in the middle of the night and sleep next to him. It used to make me feel more safe, and he stopped having night terrors soon after. Mikey and I have always been like twins, even if we have a few years of difference, it feels to me like we're the same dude.

"Gerard... You... You need to tell him. I knew you were acting strange lately. You have to tell him as soon as you can."

"But... But... What if-"

"He's not into it?" Mikey completed. "Gerard, he loves you. Desperately. He will not give up on you because of that. You need to tell him as soon as you get home. Okay? Promise me."

I stayed silent for a minute or so, before looking at Mikey, who was still staring at me, an eyebrow raised.

"I promise."

-

[August 28th, 11:47]

{Frank's POV}

Ray and I were sitting on the old green couch in my living room. He was still looking at me in disbelief, but soon enough he bursted out in laughter. I kicked his leg but he just kept laughing.

"It's not funny!" I protested.

"No, it's not funny" Ray said, regaining his composure. "It's REALLY funny" he said, bursting out in laughter again. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I knew he would laugh at me, but I didn't think that telling him that I was into light BDSM would make him nearly die of cardiac arrest because he's laughing too hard.

When he finally regained his composure for real, he looked at me with a straighter face.

"So... You plan on telling him?" he asked.

"No! Dude, he'll react like you... Or worse, he'll think I'm a freak and leave."

"Dude! He is in love with you. He won't leave! I'm sure he'll like it. Tell him."

I rolled my eyes again. Ray may be the best person to tell anything but he's not good with advices, especially not for relationships advices.

"Alright... Okay... I... I'll tell him." I finally huffed, getting more and more tense with every second.

"Good boy!" Ray said, laughing again as I elbowed him in the ribs.

-

[August 28th, 13:47]

{Gerard's POV for the rest of the story}

I entered the small apartment that Frank and I shared since we're dating. We had been together for three months now, and it had been the most fabulous months of my life. Dating Frank was really something else, because he was so careful, so smooth, so gentle. He always cared about everyone, and had a heart made of pure gold. I grinned as I thought back to our very first 'date': a horror movies marathon in my family's basement, which was my room at the time. As I came down to Earth, I noticed Frank sitting in the living room, and as soon as he saw me, his eyes lit up in a spark. I gave him what I hoped to be a sincere smile, but I knew I wasn't fooling anyone when his eyes went from "I love you" to "Are you okay?". As I drop the keys on the counter, I notice that my hands are shaking more than usually. 'Great', I thought. I didn't need to seem more nervous than I actually was.

I finally entered the living room and sat down on our old, nearly falling apart couch, next to Frank, who was smiling but still looking worried. He quickly put one of his hand on mine, in a comforting way, and his other hand was on my back, rubbing small circles. I immediately felt a lot safer.

"Frankie... I... I have to tell you something."

I felt my heart clutching when his grasp on my hand became tighter, but he relaxed a bit and let me continue. I took a few more deep breaths before speaking. I just wish I didn't have to do this; I just wish I could be with him all day long and see him smile and hear his laugh and see him getting so excited about things that seem so normal to some people. But I knew I had to do this; for the sake of our relationship. Communication is the key factor in every kind of relationship, and trust too.

Frank kept staring at me, waiting for what I was about to tell him. He seemed so nervous; his whole body was trembling with stress.

"I... Okay, this is really weird. Just... Just promise me you won't leave? Please?"

Frank immediately bent down to kiss me, a smooth and passionate kiss. I felt his tongue poking my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth, glad to finally feel Frank's tongue inside of my mouth. We kept kissing for a while, which seem to help because things got a little bit less awkward after that, before he let go slowly. He looked straight into my eyes and held my hands between his.

"I promise, my sweet baby boy."

I shivered a bit at the nickname, which seemed to roll off his tongue oh-so-easily, and gave him a faint smile. I took another deep breath before continuing.

"Okay... Um... I... I don't know how to tell you this... It's... Weird, okay? Um... I'm not into vanilla things."

Frank blinked a few times, and titled his head in a confused manner. I felt a blush growing wide across my face, burning my cheeks. I already felt like I was choking, gasping for air. I knew I may have already fucked up.

"O...kay?" was his only answer.

Then, suddenly, I saw the realization hit him, and he grinned, showing off all his perfectly white teeth. I took another deep breath, before looking directly into his eyes. They were the same; the same, beautiful, loving eyes that I've always seen. But there was something else. Something more.

"I have a... A sub kink. I need to be taken care of. And... I do want to try with you, Frank, because I feel safe and... Oh gosh..." I said, trailing off and hiding my face behind the long sleeves of my Green Day hoodie, too embarassed to add anything else.

Frank remained silent for a few seconds, before he took me in his arms and kissed my forehead. He lifted me and pulled me so that I was sitting on his lap, while I rested my hands on his chest and my head on his shoulders. His right hand rested on my thighs, as he started leaving trails of small, butterfly-like kisses everywhere; from my cheeks to my chin, kissing longer when our lips met, while his other hand was playing with my hair. Suddenly, he lifted my chin up so we both looked directly into each other's eyes. His eyes were full of love and tenderness, and I've never seen such a dominant and soft look on my Frankie's face.

"Like that? Is this what you like?" he asked gently. I only nodded as an answer, before he continued kissing me.

"I also have something to tell you. I'm also into light BDSM. I love having a sub, someone to take care of, someone to look after, to cuddle with, to give my love to." He paused a few moments to kiss my neck again, which ended up making me arch my back so that he could reach my neck easily. "I'm also the kind of dom that will always ask for my sub's opinion. Of course, I will take every decisions and make sure that everything goes fine, but you always have your word to say, and if anything doesn't fit you, we talk about it and find a way that fits for the both of us."

I stared at Frank with wide eyes. Did he really just say that? Did he really say that he's a dom? He's into BDSM? Oh my god I must be dreaming.

I kept smiling like an idiot, when suddenly Frank lifted me so I was sitting on the couch instead. I looked at him, confused, but he only took me in his arms again, bride-like, and brought me to our bedroom. He gently put me on the bed and crawled on top of me. I could feel his breath hitting against the side of my neck, turning me on even more. I whimpered a bit and held back a moan, which made Frank smile as wide as he possibly could.

"Don't be afraid to be loud, baby boy. I like to hear your beautiful voice." Frank purred, and I felt myself nearly losing control. I panted many times, and looked at him. His eyes were filled with lust and desire, but there was also so much love and affection. Frank was laying down on top of me, propping himself up with his arms to each side of my body. Suddenly, he raised his arms and brought his left hand to my face as he started to gently stroke my cheeks, while his other hand travelled all across my back, lining up and down, sending shivers throughout my whole body.

"Frankiiie" I moaned, still trying to keep my hips down. His hand travelled from my back to my chest, and he started to suck on my neck as his fingers gently played with my right nipple. I felt a wave of indescribable pleasure flowing right through me, as Frank and I both shivered from all the stimulation already.

"Oh, fuck, baby boy... You've got some dirty side now." Frank purred, making me gasp and nearly lose control right then. Everything was so hot and blurry around me, and I could barely hear any sound because of a huge white noise that kept covering everything. All I could hear were Frank's words. Frank's voice. Frank. Frank.

"Baby boy?" he asked, almost purred, as I snapped back to reality. I looked up at him and blinked a few times, taking in everything that was happening in this very moment.

"I'd like to try something out, okay, babe?" Frank whispered in my ear, and I arched my back when I felt his hot breath and heard those dirty words coming out of his mouth.

He got up from the bed, leaving me there, wondering what was going to happen next. He started to look for something, grabbed a small plastic bag from our closet and started to search through his drawer, looking for something, and I saw him getting five things out; which he all hid in the small bag. He quickly turned around, a huge smirk printed on his face. I looked at him, still panting, a bright blush covering my face. 

"Close your eyes sweetheart..." he said, and I swear that if I wasn't about to get fucked by him right now, I would whore my fucking self out for him, because he was so fucking hot right now.

I complied and closed my eyes, letting the darkness take over, and awakening my other senses. I heard some shuffling -which I guessed was the bag- and then I felt something being dropped next to me. Frank's hand lifted my head a bit and I felt something cover my eyes. I bit my lip and started to panic a bit; my breaths becoming more and more uneven. Even if I hate being blinded, I'll do it for Frankie.

I then heard my lover shuffling around the room for some time, and then, he finally settled at the end of the bed. I felt him bending over me, kissing me and removing my shirt. He gently brushed my chest with his hand before binding my wrists to the headboard. Now, I was really panicking, but I still felt the need to live what was going to happen. I was now blinded and binded. I heard Frank groan -or moan?-, before he kissed me passionately again.

"So fucking beautiful..." he murmured through the kiss. "Just for me... All of you..." he continued, and those words sent a shiver directly down my spine, reaching my dick in the process, getting me hard. I was a moaning and panting mess before Frank and he had barely touched me. I felt his hands on my hips, smoothly caressing me, before taking off my pants. I swear, Frank was the God of foreplay, because I was already leaking like a motherfucking broken sink.

He finally managed to remove my too-tight skinny pants, as I made a mental note to avoid wearing pants that were too tight if Frank and I were to fuck really quickly. I was now only wearing undergarnment, as I was still pretty much clueless to what was happening. I felt Frank shifting a bit, and then a blow of cold air hit the tip of my dick as Frank let my length spring free, removing my underwear and kissing my thighs. I moaned and panted loudly, just as Frank had asked me. Suddenly, I felt his hand caressing the head of my already hard enough member, and I moaned as I threw my head back onto the mattress.

"Frank!" I cried out, still trying to get any kind of friction by bucking my hips. Frank quickly sat down on my legs, keeping my hips still. He started to stroke my erected member as I let out a string of curses, moans and "Frank"s, which must truly be a melody to my lover's ears, because I can hear the faint happy tone in his voice.

"Oh, baby boy, you're so fucking sweet" he groaned, and I could feel the excitement and the lust in his voice. He started to go quicker as I started to tremble under him. I felt my stomach clutching, and I guess Frank could see the pleasure sprawled across my face because as soon as I was about to tell him that I felt my climax getting closer, I felt a small, very cold, metallic object being adjusted around my dick. I shivered, and my now almost fully erected member was aching painfully.

"F-F-Frank... Wha-aaah..." I started, but stopped my sentence in the middle of saying it, when I felt an orgasm almost happening, being denied. I whined loudly and I heard Frank laugh over me.

"Yes, baby, it's a cockring. You can't come right now. You'll come when I tell you to."

I whined again, as I felt another orgasm building up. Luckily, my mouth wasn't filled with a gag-ball or anything, so I could be loud and let Frank know how much I loved him. As my second orgasm was denied, I felt Frank's hand being removed from my penis, and I whined painfully. This was truly something hard to go through.

I felt Frank's weight popping back on the bed. He bent over me and whispered seductively "open up" in my ear; a command to which I immediately complied. I heard a ripping noise -a condom-, followed by a slick sound -him lubing up, probably-. I finally heard the words that I had wanted to hear for so long; "You ready for me, sweet heart?"

I nodded eagerly, and as soon as Frank was done speaking, I felt him slowly getting in. At first, the stretching sensation felt like my whole body was ripping into pieces under his dick. After a short while, I told him to move; which he did. He pulled back and pushed in once more, rougher this time. I felt my eyes rolling up behind the blindfold, and my whole body shivered. He pulled out again and slammed in, slowly building a rhythm. He switched angles a few time until I felt him hitting something that made me gasp really loudly.

"Oh. Oh. OH FUCK FRANK!" I cried as I started to moan and pant even more. 

"Oh, baby... Fuck... No one else will ever see you like that... Spread out like a little bitch for me... Just for your Frankie" Frank said, moaning every word, making me just even more turned on than I ever fucking was whenever I'm around him. The sound of our skins clapping together filled the room, along with the obscene sounds that were leaving both of our mouths. I could hear Frank pant and moan, crying my name out ever so often. I felt another orgasm building up and I nearly sobbed, not wanting this one to be denied too.

"Oh fuck Gerard, I'm gonna come in your tight little fucking ass. Come for me, my pretty baby boy." Frank said through gritted teeth, and I felt his hand reaching for my dick, removing the cockring and stroking me faster than the pace we had. With Frank ramming inside of me and jerking me off, it only took a few seconds before I came everywhere on the sheets and Frank's hand. Frank thrusted a few more times in me, making me come another time due to all the over-stimulation that I had just experimented. With one final thrust, Frank yelled my name and came inside of the condom, his hot liquid filling it up, droplets falling on my legs. Frank rested on my chest for a few seconds, still wet, hot and panting. I felt his hand reaching up, removing the blindfold and the red tie that he used to bind my wrists. I moaned when I felt Frank shifting inside of me, still very sensitive from the good fuck I just had. As soon as I opened my eyes, I gave him my biggest smile, so happy to finally see my fucking boyfriend's face again.

After a few minutes of naked cuddles and kisses, Frank pulled out, and I whined lightly at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Frank rolled the condom off and tied it up, throwing it in the garbage, as I quickly untied my left hand, noticing he used both of his red ties to bind my arms. He laid back next to me as he left a gentle peck on my lips.

"Did I go too hard on you?"  
"What? Fuck, no! That was really perfect, Frankie!"  
"Good... I fucking love you, baby boy. You are perfect."

Frank kissing my forehead one last time, whispering a "Goodnight my love" in my ears. I fell asleep on my beautiful boyfriend's chest, listening to his breaths and the little sounds that he'd make while drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments and kudos; it's always nice to know what I can improve!
> 
> xoxo
> 
> By the way; I had to edit it because it was like really late when I wrote this and I was tired and made a small mistake, but everything is fixed now!


End file.
